


The Firefighter

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: The Firefighter [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefighters, F/M, Firefighter Dean Winchester, Flirting, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67
Summary: The reader winds up in a bad situation when she tries to do the right thing but when she meets the firefighter that rescued her, it turns out to be not so bad after all…





	1. Chapter 1

All you could think of as you tried to crawl down the hall was how stupid you were. Black smoke filled the air as you used your memory to try to figure out where you were in the house, your vision absolute darkness. You reached forward, expecting empty space but instead found a wall. 

You were lost in a house that wasn’t yours, your lungs burning as breathing became a fight. Should you have waited for the fire department? In retrospect, probably. But when your ten year old neighbor came knocking at your door saying his house was on fire and his sister was inside, you didn’t hesitate.

Thankfully she was close to the front door and you pulled her out with only a scrape to your arm. But the kid said his friend was still inside so you rushed back in. You went upstairs, tripping when a blur of fluff ran past and downstairs. 

You forgot this was the kid that called his dog “friend” all the time. By the time you realized your mistake, flaming lumber was falling and blocking the stairs, smoke was everywhere and you were having a hard time trying to find a way out.

That hand hitting the wall nearly sent you into a panic but that wouldn’t do any good. Instead you turned on your stomach, going the opposite way, your body telling you to just stop and let the smoke get you. Maybe you could find a way over the stairs, find some sort of path through. By the time you got there though, your head was spinning and you knew you didn’t have the energy to move another inch, let alone shift the debris blocking you in.

You were just about out of it when something strong tugged you up and curled you against them, as if you were a small child being carried to bed. Your head fell against something solid and strong as you felt yourself being moved. There was a voice speaking to you but you barely registered it. It got louder and moved faster until you saw a glimmer of light through the haze and then it was like stepping onto the surface of the sun. You were outside, your eyes fluttering shut from the sudden brightness, the house collapsing behind you into a pile of rubble. You noticed the firetruck and crowd as you realized you were in someone’s arms.

Glancing up, you couldn’t see their face under the mask but you saw a pair of concerned green eyes before yours shut without warning.

 

“We’re going to take you to the hospital in just a moment to make sure you’re alright,” said one of the paramedics who’d been treating you. You nodded as you held the oxygen mask to your face, a heavy blanket wrapped around your shoulders as you sat up and watched the fire begin to simmer down. 

Your neighbors had thanked you for saving their daughter but you weren’t in much of a position to say much back apart from nodding, your throat still absolutely burning. At least everyone was going to be okay.

“Hey,” said a man, one of the firefighters as he came over to you. You blinked a few times and pointed to your throat. “You know that wouldn’t have happened if you hadn’t been an idiot and tried to play firefighter.”

You nodded slowly in response but couldn’t help from raising an eyebrow.

“You did good saving the kid though,” he said, his words gentler now. “Just try not to risk your neck next time, okay? I’d prefer not to have to find you half-dead on the ground.”

You rolled your eyes but gave him a smile and thumbs up. He took a step over and put his hands on your blanket, pulling it around you as it’d started to slip off.

“I swear, they never put these things on right,” he said, tying it loosely around your neck. “You’ve got your hands full with that mask and they expect you to hold this up when you barely have the energy to sit upright.”

You offered another smile as he made sure it wasn’t too tight. That was when you saw his green eyes and recognized him. You pointed a finger at him and then at yourself, making a strange facial expression as he smiled shyly.

“I know you’d say thanks if you could right now,” he said. “But it’s my job so no need to.”

“B-but…” you got out, moving your mask away, your throat screaming at you for trying to speak.

“No, no sweetheart. No talking,” he said, pulling the mask back up to your face. “You get better first and then we can talk all you want.”

You tilted your head, wondering if that was him being a nice firefighter or him being himself. You pointed into the ambulance where a notepad and pen were on the side. The firefighter grabbed it and handed it to you as the paramedic came back.

“Lay back and we’ll get you over to the hospital,” he said as you wrote as fast as you could on the paper.

“Thank you,” the paper said as you turned it and showed it to the firefighter, his pink lips curling up.

“Don’t go playing firefighter anymore or I’m going to come have a chat with you,” he said, teasing but a certain amount of truth in the statement. You nodded before writing down one last thing, the paramedic already trying to push you to lay back so he could strap you in.

“I’m Y/N,” it said before the paramedic was snatching the pad from you. 

“We’ve got to go,” he said, the firefighter with an amused expression on his face.

“It was very nice saving you, Y/N,” he said, taking a step back and offering you a wave before disappearing.

 

You were in your scorched and burnt up clothes still but after many hours at the hospital, you were finally being discharged. As you sat in your room, signing the papers, you heard a grunt in the doorway.

“Yeah?” you asked, your voice croaky and weak but you were allowed to speak a little bit at least now.

“Nice to hear your voice, Y/N,” said the one in the door, your head snapping up. It was your firefighter. “Thought I’d come check on you since we didn’t get to finish our conversation.”

“Thanks,” you said, the firefighter giving you a little scowl as he saw you run your hand up to your neck.

“Don’t go and hurt yourself on account of me,” he said, taking a few steps in the room. You’d noticed before that he was cute but cleaned up and in normal clothes, you could see how attractive he really was. “You going to be okay?”

“Yeah,” you said, knowing you could give a longer explanation but sensing he already knew the less words the better right now.

“I’ve never actually come and checked on someone before,” he said, rubbing a hand against the back of his head. He shrugged as you waited for more from him. “It’s supposed to be the one that gets saved that does the falling for, not the other way around, huh?”

“Firefighter likes me?” you asked, his cheeks turning just the slightest shade of pink.

“Can we go out when it doesn’t hurt to talk?” he asked with a small smirk. “I feel like most of these conversations are pretty one sided.”

“Cute,” you said, reaching for the glass of water near your bed. He found your chart and ripped a small piece of paper off to write down his number.

“Give me a call when you’re up to it,” he said, a questioning spring in his step that turned excited when he saw you nod your head. “Awesome. Try not to wait too long, Y/N. Or else I might think you’re just telling me what I want to hear.”

“Name?” you asked, glancing up at him, determined not to lose that slip of paper or so help you.

“Dean,” he said, backing up, giving you a goofy smile as he headed towards the exit. “I hope I see you soon, Y/N.”

“You will,” you said, looking forward to when you’d be able to talk to him for as long as you wanted. “Dean?”

“Mhm?” he hummed, waiting in the doorway, looking happier than you could have guessed a person could be.

“Saturday, I’ll call,” you asked, guessing you’d be better by then. 

“See you on Saturday, little firefighter,” he said with a chuckle, giving you a wave before heading out.

Maybe today hadn’t been so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and reader decide to get together for a date…

It’d been a few days since your firefighting incident and your throat was back to normal which meant you could finally get in touch with Dean.

“Hello?” he said when he picked up the phone.

“Hi Dean,” you said. “It’s-”

“Y/N. I was expecting a call from you today,” he said. “You know you have a very pretty voice when it doesn’t have smoke damage.”

“Just picking up your slack buddy,” you said, hoping he heard the joke in there.

“Touchè,” he said, a smile in his voice. “I’m on call until six if you want to grab a bite after?”

“Sure thing,” you said. “I’m the gray house two down from the one that burnt so you kind of already know where to pick me up.”

“Nothing too fancy tonight? Just ease into this thing?” he asked, making it sound more like an invitation to hang out than a date. “I mean of course it’s still a date, I want to make that clear, if it wasn’t clear. I’m babbling aren’t I?”

“I’m looking forward to our date firefighter,” you said with a giggle. “Be careful at work, Dean.”

“Always am. See you tonight, Y/N,” he said. 

 

When it was six thirty you started to wonder if Dean had changed his mind. When it was seven, you really decided he’d changed his mind. When it was eight and he hadn’t answered your text or call, you were ready to order a pizza and call it a night.

By nine thirty you were ready to crack open that new bottle of wine and open up a carton of ice cream and forget all about Dean whatever his name was.

That was when you heard your phone ring. Dean.

“Oh this’ll be good,” you said, grabbing it and picking up. “Hello?”

“Listen, I know you probably never want to see my face again and I get that but please don’t tell me I blew it. There was a call at end of shift and it took a while to get under control and I’ll be over in like five minutes if you’ll let me that is,” he said all in one breath. “Y/N?”

“I’ve got leftover pizza if you don’t mind having that for dinner,” you said, walking to your kitchen to pull out another wine glass. “I kind of ate without you.”

“You had every right to,” said Dean. “You sure it’s okay if I stop over?”

“You still owe me a date tonight,” you said, the sound of a car turning on the background.

“Be right there.”

 

“Hi,” said Dean, a little out of breath as he held out a batch of flowers for you. “These probably need water.”

“You definitely need a glass of water,” you said, hearing the ragged sound of his breath. “You okay?”

“Yeah, fine,” he said, taking a step inside and kicking off his boots. He followed you down the dim hall into your bright kitchen. You were smiling as you placed the flowers on the counter, a frown replacing it as you spun around. “What happened there?” you asked, pointing at the white bandage on Dean’s forehead.

“Little bonk on the head,” he said, sensing your worry. “This beautiful face will heal nicely I’m told.”

“It’s a good thing you’re a dork as much as you are cocky,” you said, Dean grinning shyly. “Just my type.”

“I really am sorry for being late for our first date and everything,” he said, his gaze following as you pulled some pizza out on a plate for him.

“Sorry I’m an awful cook and can only offer you slightly warm pizza,” you said. “So we’re a little unconventional. You saved me and you were the one that fell hard after all.”

“Okay, I did not fall  _that hard_ …” said Dean, scoffing and shrugging as you crossed your arms. “Maybe…” he said, watching your lips curl up. “Shut up.”

“You’re cute,” you said, waving him to join you at your table. You poured yourself a glass of wine. “You more of a wine or whiskey kind of guy?”

“I’m a free alcohol kind of guy,” he said, smirking as he found the microwave in your kitchen and heated up his dinner.

“A nice bourbon for you then,” you said, moving around the kitchen to pour him a glass.

“Is it too soon to say I love you?” he joked, graciously taking the glass and humming after his first sip. “Because I definitely love you.”

“I think I’ll keep you around for a while,” you said, patting him on the chest. “I should probably know the last name of the man who is planning on stealing my heart away.”

“Dean Winchester, at your service,” he said, raising his glass.

“Well now that that’s settled we should just get engaged, shouldn’t we?” you said, raising your own and toasting them together.

“You read my mind sweetheart,” he said with a laugh.

“All joking aside, you aren’t worried you’re moving a little fast?” you asked, expecting someone that looked the way Dean did to be afraid of commitment.

“Is it love yet? No, but I do really like you little firefighter. The only thing I’m afraid of is scaring you off,” he said, looking hesitant.

“You’re my hero, how could I not give you a chance?” you asked, offering him a smile but seeing the worry on his face. “I said yes not because you saved me but because you were nice. Nice  _and_  cute? I was sold.”

“I got the feeling that you would still go running into a burning building even after my warning,” said Dean. “You went in one for neighbors. A lot of families don’t do that. You’re a good person, Y/N. Plus you’re adorable. Everything else is just details.”

“Oh I’m definitely keeping you now,” you said, patting his shoulder as you got his pizza for him.

“I’m okay with this arrangement,” said Dean. “So, can I take you out on a proper date tomorrow?”

“Way to insult our first date dude,” you said, spreading your arms wide. “Leftover pizza, me in pajamas and a messy bun, you smelling like a fireplace with a banged up head? Was this not what you had in mind?”

“It’s perfect. I just hope it lives up to your standards,” said Dean, picking up a slice.

“It does,” you said, knowing it was probably the strangest excuse of a date you’d ever been on but probably one the best. You liked Dean, a lot, even if you didn’t know much about him yet. “So, date tomorrow?”

“And the day after?” said Dean, raising an eyebrow. 

“Only if we do the day after that,” you said, grinning for no good reason.

“How about I just take you on one everyday until you get sick of me, little firefighter,” he said, holding out a hand for you to shake. 

“Careful, you might have just signed up for several thousands of dates,” you said, shaking his hand, one touch of his skin on yours reminding you to make sure you got to touch every inch the man in front of you.

“Good thing we move slow, huh?” he joked, taking a bite of his dinner.

“I bet you think we’ll be a couple by a few dates, don’t you,” you said, folding your arms.

“Few dates? Little firefighter, I’m going to have you by the time we get up from this table,” he said, a great deal of confidence in his words.

“With charm like that, I’m sure you’ll have me by the time you finish that first slice,” you said, watching Dean pop the crust in his mouth.

“How am I doing so far?” he said, licking his lips and grinning like an idiot, same as you.

“Winchester, I think you got yourself a girlfriend,” you said, Dean’s eyes smiling now.

“Well that’s good since I’d already decided I wanted to be your boyfriend a while ago,” he said, taking a sip of his drink.

“You’re going to be a handful,” you said, Dean raising an eyebrow.

“Me? I put on proper fire protection before saving damsel’s in distress, thank you very much. You on the other hand…” he said, 

“Eat your dinner, Winchester. Then I want to know everything there is about you,” you said, watching as Dean wolfed down his remaining piece.

“Let’s get started.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and reader get a little intimate…

You were fairly sure you were about to wear a hole through the floor with how hard your foot was tapping the hardwood below. Dean said he’d be over at seven. It was almost ten. He texted you on his way to a call, telling you this time that he’d let you know when he was done and on his way over.

All you could think of was what in the world was taking so long? Was he trapped or hurt or worse?

“He’s fine,” you told yourself, knowing you were getting too worked up over this. You’d only been dating a few weeks but Dean was very intelligent and you knew he wouldn’t do anything reckless. 

“You okay?” you heard his voice ask from behind you in your kitchen, making you jump in your seat. You spun around to see Dean holding what looked like dinner and a concerned look under the slightly ashy parts of his face. “Your front door was open.”

“Yeah, I got tired of locking it back up after looking outside for you,” you said shyly, looking at your lap.

“Scared the shit out of me to see it swinging open like that. I thought somebody might have broken in,” said Dean, resting the food down on the table.

“Sorry,” you said, something inside you a little in awe that someone was that concerned for you.

“No biggie,” he said, washing up his hands in your sink and wiping off his face with a napkin. “Just please lock up for me if I’m not here. It’ll give me some peace of mind.”

“Sure thing,” you said, standing and pushing Dean out of your kitchen and down the hall towards your bedroom.

“Um, we haven’t done  _that_ yet,” said Dean, hesitating to move any further. “I’m not feeling very attractive right now like this.”

“Take a quick shower and get yourself cleaned up,” you said, turning him to face your bathroom. “I think you have some sweats and a tee in the laundry room from last weekend when you helped wash my car.”

“Y/N, are you trying to get me naked?” Dean joked and received a light slap on the back from you. “I’m a  _gentleman_ , I have to properly seduce you first. I promise it’ll be better than some take out and ash all over me.”

“We can talk about you seducing me all you want after your shower,” you said, patting him on the butt, Dean jumping a little but smirking when he turned around. He nodded before closing up and you heard the water turn on not long after.

By the time you’d set the table and dished up food, Dean was already walking into the kitchen, smelling like apples as he ran a towel over his hair. He’d put on his sweatpants but had apparently decided against a shirt. 

“Thanks for setting everything up sweetheart,” he said, kissing your cheek as you found it impossible to tear your eyes away from him. “And about being late again. It’s probably something that’s going to keep happening.”

“N-not a problem,” you said, your tongue darting out to lick your lips.

“Wanna taste?” asked Dean and your head popped up to find a smile on his face. You raised your eyebrows as you found your eyes staring at his lap again. “This burger is great.”

“S-sure,” you said, forcing your head up, taking a small bite as Dean held the burger out to you. You hummed as you tasted the juicy meat and your brain started filling with all kinds of filthy thoughts.

“Good news is I’ve got no work tomorrow or Sunday. We can hang out all day if you want,” said Dean, a smile still on his face. You nodded eagerly as you finally found it in you to sit down and eat your meal.

But your gaze kept finding Dean’s chest, watching water droplets fall down over the muscles, over the tight skin, over the strong shoulders that had carried you. 

“Do you want to stay over?” you asked, Dean’s chewing slowing. “I mean, you don’t have to if you got plans in the morning.”

“I only want to be with you,” he said, seeing a smile cross your lips. “Can I ask you something?” 

You nodded as Dean put down the last part of his burger and wiped his hands over his plate. He cocked his head and chuckled before turning to you.

“Do you want me to sleep over or do you want to… _go to that next place in our relationship_  kind of sleepover?” said Dean, seeing only a light blush on your cheeks. “Either is fine with me. I just wanted to know what you’re thinking.”

“Which one do you want to do?” you asked, avoiding the question. You’d been thinking about it for a week but didn’t want to seem too pushy. You were hoping he’d be the one to get things going but Dean really didn’t want to mess this up and you could tell he’d been holding back for your input.

“Either way, I’ll be waking up in that bed with you in the morning,” said Dean, resting his elbows on the table and leaning forward. “But I’d really like to treat you the way you deserve if you’d give me that honor.”

“It must have hurt when you hit the ground,” you said, smiling at him. “A fall that hard and fast would be the end for most.”

“If I’m lucky and don’t screw up, I’ll be there to catch you when you join me,” said Dean, curling up his lips. “How am I doing so far?”

“Love is a big word, Dean,” you said, Dean only shrugging, the idea not scaring him in the slightest.

“I love you,” said Dean, raising an eyebrow with a soft smile. “See? Not that big a word. Big meaning behind it but the word itself is relatively simple. And while I’ve still got the chance to speak, you don’t have to say it back. Only if and when you truly mean it. We both knew I was a goner from the start. You on the other hand are smart and sensible and-”

“I love you, Dean,” you said, seeing his eyes widen only slightly but quickly fade to happiness. “You had me that first night if I’m being honest. It was the other thing I was worried about.”

“What are you worried about?” asked Dean, holding out his hand, your smaller one reaching over to fall into it.

“I had to decide if I could live with nights like tonight. Where if you’re late, did something happen to you? It’s not fun but if I care about you that much that it makes me worry like that, I’m already yours. I can deal with that for you. I want to deal with it so I can be with you.”

“Someone at the station is looking to retire soon,” said Dean, running his fingers over your hand. “I’ll move up and get better shifts, more daytime ones. Daytime tends to be safer.” He paused a moment before smiling wide. “You actually like me, huh? I was thinking I’m a fool and all that.”

“Honey, you’re my cocky dork, remember?” you said, laughing as Dean hummed at the nickname you’d given him. “I still love you despite all that.”

“Okay, little firefighter,” said Dean. “Two can play this game. Why wasn’t there a shirt in the laundry? Makes a guy think you had things planned for this evening.”

“There was a shirt, I swear!” you said. “I wasn’t trying to see you naked.”

“Looks like you’ve been enjoying the show though,” said Dean teasingly. “I may have decided against the shirt that was there. Ya know, wouldn’t want it to get messy at our sleepover tonight.”

“That was before I asked you to sleepover,” you said, squinting your eyes. Dean feigned innocence.

“Really? Huh, I must have just hoped for one then,” he said with a smirk. 

“Winchester,” you said, shaking your head. You cleaned up your plate with Dean close on your heels, sticking close by. He said nothing until everything was put away, your body trapped between the counter and his.

“I’ll admit, I might have not worn a shirt on purpose,” said Dean, brushing a strand of hair behind your ear. His chest was close to your back and you could swear he could feel your heart racing.

“I don’t think you should wear a shirt ever again,” you said, Dean chuckling as his large arms wrapped around your waist.

“Want to do this?” he said, his breath hot on your ear.

“God, yes,” you said, Dean’s arms lifting you off the ground the second the words left your lips. He carried you into your bedroom and plopped down on the bed with you, your giggles filling the air.

“Sweetheart, a king size bed? Let’s get married right now,” he said, part of that statement probably very true for him.

“Someday you can,” you said, rolling on top of him, straddling him between your legs. “But tonight…”

“Tonight I’m going to make you want to stay in this bed with me forever,” said Dean, rolling his hips and pinning you to the mattress. “I don’t mind sharing but I like being on top.”

“Good,” you said, rolling your hips hard, catching him off guard and rolling him back on his back. “I like being on bottom.” 

“Y/N, you wouldn’t be misbehaving now, would you?” asked Dean, your head lowering down close to his, your hands on his wrists by his head.

“If you want me to behave, Dean, you’re going to have to make me,” you said, pulling his bottom lip out between your teeth. He groaned as he let go, the plump lip falling back in place, lusty eyes staring up at you.

“We are going to have so much fun, little firefighter,” said Dean, already rolling you off of him.

 

Dean had already made you come twice and he wasn’t through with you yet. He was currently pounding into you as your hand slapped against the headboard to brace yourself and push back on him, driving him deeper in you.

“Think you can come one more time sweetheart?” asked Dean, lifting your hips to change his angle and hit your g-spot with every thrust. You moaned and arched your back.

“Fuck yeah,” you said, squeezing your walls around his well-endowed cock. “Want to feel you come, Dean.”

Dean was grunting and groaning but one particularly hard thrust told you he’d gotten the message. You held back as long as you could but by this time in the night, you were already sensitive and it took you no time at all to clamp down around him as your orgasm hit.

You moaned his name as Dean swelled up inside you and came, long and hard, his hips moving until you were both throughly spent. 

“How was that?” he asked, pulling himself from you, flopping down on his stomach next to you, head close to yours. “Enough to keep you satisfied?”

“You’re so fucking hot,” you said, leaning over to kiss his flush face. “Boy, I didn’t know what satisfied was until just now. You have exceed all expectations and then some.”

“You little firefighter, are full of all kinds of wonderful surprises,” said Dean. “Like how good you take my cock for starters.”

“Don’t rile me up, I don’t think I can handle another one tonight,” you said, inching closer to Dean, his arm pulling you down to rest your head on his chest.

“I’ll just rile you up tomorrow night then,” said Dean, pulling the sheets up over you, holding you in his arms. “Sweet dreams, Y/N.”

“You too, Dean.”


End file.
